


ARK; THE NEW BEGINNING.

by unforgottenxvalentine



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforgottenxvalentine/pseuds/unforgottenxvalentine
Summary: A original Character name Kaeya wakes up on the shores of ARK not knowing how she got there but is taken in a tribe with new people. Learning she puts her body to limits and learns things on how to survive the Jurassic island of ARK.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! So this is a second story i am posting. I had gotten this Idea cause of a my friends and I playing the video game ARK. I thought it would be cool to make a fan fiction of what goes through my mind while playing the game. This is just an introduction of the first chapter its rather short! But bare with me. I hope you guys like it and let me know! Please no hate mail . EASY ON ME GUYS!

I could hear what sounded like seagulls hawking for food. I can hear the ocean breaking at the shore. I could feel coolness of the wind against my skin . The light waves that brought upon the shore hitting me lightly pulling me out of a sleep. It was then i felt something or someone push me to wake me up . What was it? I tried to focus my eyes but they were so heavy until i was now on my back. I looked up to see three people staring down upon me.

  
There was nothing that would stop me for believing that this was all true. My eyes focused on the three of them and it sounded like a child playing in the distance. When I sat up i felt everything on my body hurting even my wrist on my left hand. when i looked at it i was horrified to see what had happen to it. Of course i was terrified but i manage to just sit there in shock until dark haired female spoke. " she is in shock i knew it. I knew another would come when _**SHE**_ died." The moment the girl spoke i froze and only to feel rough hands upon my arm

.  
The older male who looked like he had been on Ark for a while now seem to have helped her up. He lifted her arm up and then turned her around and nods. " She'll do!...help her get her cleaned up Ayla. " He told her. The blonde looked over at her and raised a brow. " Do you think we should even trust another? I am not afraid to put it out of its misery." She stated. I finally manage to get words formed from my mouth. " IT has a name. " I said as i was breathing heavily.

  
I could remember somethings But i knew my name was **_NOT_ ** it. I looked at the girl. " It's Kaeya." I said lightly. What more felt like a moment of silence the blonde glared at Kaeya. When finally the older man spoke. " _**WELL**_ welcome to the tribe Kaeya. You're in hell. This is Ayla, the broody one over here is Sandie and the small one." He turned his head. " That is the critter. Her real name is Crysta though." He said. He had slang to his voice rusty and seem like he had been here for awhile. I sat there breathing as i rubbed my neck and then looked at him.

  
" And well ....I . I am Carl." He said softly. " This is not a safe place so we should go in. " I didn't understand why this was happening confusion sat in all i could see was everything was so bright. My head had a ringing sound to it and the moment i started to walk i could feel like it was my first steps. What did it take to get answers? However i knew i be asking them as soon as i sat down and got cleaned up . the only friendly one was the old man and the kid.....who was jumping around on something.

" _**CRITTER**_! get off that damn thing you're gonna break your god damn neck!" Carl yelled out for the younger girl. She came a running towards the older gentleman and he picked her up and put her over her shoulders. Looking around there was a huge gate with great big doors. My mind was blown.

  
All I could think of was something i seen in a movie. But it was more real. Once inside the base I had seen so many things. there were creatures that were bigger then me that made me look up and just be lost by it all. Ayla looked at her. " Don't try anything stupid the Animals will attack if you hurt us...." She said softly. I looked at her and just so taken back how she held her self.

  
" This is a dream ....this can't be real Dinosaurs don't exist ..." I told her. Sandie came over and laughs. " Yeah they don't but here on ARK they do. Some of them have sharp teeth and some of them want you for dinner." it was clear these people didn't want me here but i had taken in so much until i saw the T-rex. I looked up at her and the only thing i saw next was black!


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This is the second chapter. My fiancee wanted to be part of this . So she ended up doing the second chapter. We will be focusing on going back and forth like this! I hope you guys enjoy!

One less tribe member. It was a tragedy really to see anyone die. Especially in the manner they were killed in. Ayla found herself shivering at the thought of falling off the raft with two megladons circling only to be tore apart. There wasn't really anything her or the other tribe members could have done. Sandie was just too slow catching her and even though Ayla was a fast swimmer she still couldn't swim fast enough to save the tribe member. Surprisingly enough Ayla was able to kill one of the megladons before the other almost outsmarted her. If it hadn't been for the well shot ballista arrow from Carl they would have been two less tribe members instead of one. Sandie always chastised Ayla's recklessness and her eagerness to jump into the water when they were out in the middle of nowhere. You could call Ayla the daredevil of the tribe. She was the master swimmer and an excellent pilot when flying a pteranadon or argentavis.

Sandie was the quietest one of the tribe. Once they had returned to the safety of their walls Sandie had eventually returned to her look out tower where she spent the long days over looking the base in any case a threat was nearby. She'd give Athena - Ayla's blood red tyrannasaurus rex - a pat on one of her massive feet as her tamer had stationed her close to Sandie's look out. Just as she would open the door to her own secured home she'd stop short when she heard Carl erupt in nearly infectious laughter. Sandie would turn around to face the noise, peeking around one of the giant legs of the rex and witnessed that the newcomer, Kaeya, had passed out just mere feet from Athena. Sandie passed chestnut hues upward at the massive beast and saw that she was staring down at the unconscious girl in her own inquistive way.

"Would ya stop laughing? Good Lord, Carl. You'll have every damned creature flocking in this direction to see what the fuss is about." Ayla lightly and teasingly scolded the other tribe member. Ayla walked over to Kaeya just as Sandie had slung her rifle over her shoulder to help Ayla with the newcomer. They each slung an arm over their shoulder and carried the girl into the main housing. Sandie placed her on one of the sleeping bags. Critter hopped over to the girls and looked at the out cold Kaeya and looked between the rest of them. "Who is that?" she curiously asked.

Ayla knelt in front of the small child and playfully tapped her on the nose. "It's a new person. When she wakes up why don't you show her around the compound? Help her ease into this lifestyle, yeah? I'll make you a sweetie later if you do." Ayla promised the little girl. Critter's eyes went wide and happy completely in agreeance of their deal. The raven haired survivor looked up at Carl who had the complete opposite of looks; astonishment and detestment that Ayla would even offer a child already hyper candy. 

"Why would you do that? She's hyper enough." he asked her, feigning real fear of the child getting her hands on sweets. He received a smile simply from the tribe daredevil, prompting a futher response from the leader. "Oh boy, she's never going to sleep now."

Sandie released a rare chuckle of her own. "Well, we'll be fine if we see a giga. Just release the Critter and that giga won't know what happened. She'll run circles around it until it passes out from dizziness." 

"Oh, God..." Carl mumbled, shaking his head, and silently cracking up on his own. Sandie left and returned to her point. It was all always in good fun.

Ayla and Carl had remained in the main housing watching over Kaeya and planning how they were going strengthen their compound. The stone walls needed to be higher and made of metal. Athena was the biggest thing they had but the not meanest truth be told, but there were still bigger and meaner things on the other side of their wall.

It was later that day when there was still light in the day just before night fall that Kaeya stirred awake. Critter had fallen asleep on one of the sleeping beds to promised her sweets another day. Carl was tending the forge while Ayla was out making her rounds with the animals and making sure there was food in the feeding troths. Carl had turned to see the newcomer awake. His hands were dirty from forge from his fingertips to his elbows.

"Sleep well? Had a mighty fright, didn't ya? The little ankle biter was originally enlisted to show you around our little compound but seeing as she's asleep - Ayla's outside if you want to see if she'll show you around. Sandie's probably already fallen asleep with one eye open looking through her rifle scope. I promise it's not as bad as it seems. You do get use to it." he assured her and turned back to the forge.

Kaeya had nodded. She was gathering that Carl was in fact the leader of this tribe. He appeared to be the oldest and the one that took the most responsibility for his tribe mates much like a paternal figure - even though they all seemed to be close to the same age as one another. With as quiet and closed off as Sandie demonstrated Kaeya couldn't quite put her finger on her other than she sounded like the tribe look out the way Carl talked about her. When it came to Ayla, she was just as clueless about her as she was about Sandie seeing they seemed to brush her off when she first woke up here. 

Eventually though, Kaeya gathered herself and walked outside where along the ocean line there was a thin gold line from the sun setting. It cast an even brighter glow off the water like it was just one solid mirror. Off to right she heard an eerily familiar growl but didn't dare to look solidly believing that if she didn't acknowledge the red beast that initially made her pass out, she could pretend it didn't exist at all. To Kaeya's left she heard more commotion and a woman speaking softly to someone or something else. It was Ayla surrounded by what Kaeya knew already to be a triceratops and an ankylosaurus, though her attention was on the ankylo. She was feeding the tamed beast some berries from her hand. When she heard Kaeya approaching she looked up to see her. "Mornin', sleeping beauty. Or well, evening rather." Ayla lightly greeted the other before gently patting the anklyo on it's head.

"This here's Mama. She's my PRIDE AND JOY. She's been damn near every where with me. This big lummox here beside her is her guardian when I'm away. His name is Chief. He's the first beast I ever tamed since waking up on this island and I'll tell you what - it was a pain in the ass." Ayla introduced her creatures, pointing to the triceratops beside Mama. She walked around the tank on legs and came to stand in front of Kaeya.

"That monstrocity that gave you a fright - that's Athena or as I like to call her - the pit bull." Ayla explained. Kaeya looked back at where she remembered the tyrannasaurus rex seeing only a silohette now of the creature with as dark as it was getting. She heard Ayla chuckle which prompted her to look back at the other woman.

"Don't worry. She's completely harmless as funny as that sounds. Unless you're trying to break in or hurt one of us. If Carl ever accepts you into the tribe, she'll be just as protective over you as she is with all of us. When that happens maybe we'll help you tame a beast of your own." Ayla explained. She placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "It's getting dark. We should get inside. God forbid something comes knocking on one of these gates - we don't want to be in the way of the stampede."


End file.
